Best Nap time Ever
by christian95
Summary: Rallo and Hot Wheels have the Best Nap time ever Rallo x Hot Wheels Crack Pairing


**This is my first Cleveland show fanfic there is so little on here ( ) that I decided that needed to change so I recently rewatched some episodes recently and in Brown history month there was a kid named hot wheels who had brown hair with a pink streak and wore roller skates and short shorts that appeared as part of Rallo's school so I decided somehow that Rallo x Hot Wheels might make an interesting pairing any way enough of my jibber jabbering….**

**~enjoy~**

_:It was Friday class was going by pretty quickly I just can't wait to get home ride my big wheel burn some rubber speaking of things that are flaming I couldn't help but notice hot wheels kept staring at me all through class I caught him a couple of times through class I wonder what that chump could possibly want probably to give me some of that smartass tone he has swear he makes one more smug remark I will slap da taste out dat fools mouth but I can sympathize with him a little he is the only gay kid in class that's like being the only black kid in an all-white school racism and homophobia are basically the same thing its all hate and all that other bull mess he keeps blushing everytime he looks over at me I know I am great but damn stop staring….:_

"Alright class it's time for nap time then recess" says Mrs. Lowenstein in her usual calm yet bored tone

"Yeah boy! Soon I get to go home and burn some rubber" says Rallo in an excited tone

Hot Wheels looks at Rallo with adoration for a moment making sure to stare him up and down before Rallo turns his head slightly catching Hot Wheels staring as Hot Wheels turns around blushing Rallo just looks on confused than shrugs his shoulders as Mrs. Lowenstein lays down his mat to lay on and then Mrs. Lowenstein proceeds to lay down everyone's mats before noticing the she is one mat missing

Oh dear it appears that Hot Wheels doesn't have a mat to lay on I suppose he can share one with somebody hmmmmmmmm…..says Mrs. Lowenstein looking around for a person Hot Wheels can share a mat with

_:As long as it ain't me: thinks Rallo with a laid back look on his face as he relaxes on his mat _

"Rallo you and Hot Wheels will share a mat" says Mrs. Lowenstein in her usual tone

"Awwwwwww c'mon now why me" says Rallo in a complaining whining tone

"Now Rallo that isn't very nice remember sharing is caring" says Mrs. Lowenstein in a at first scolding tone and then in her usual tone on the last part

"Alright fine" Rallo says in defeated disapointed tone "dis some more bullshit" though says Rallo under his breath in a whispering tone

"What was that Rallo?" asks Mrs. Lowenstein with a raised eye brow

"Nothing Mrs. Lowenstein" replies Rallo in an innocent tone

"Okay good" responds Mrs. Lowenstein as she turns out the lights and leaves the room

"Okay this is how it's gonna be you are going to lay on your side I will lay on my side got it" says Rallo in a ordering slightly demanding tone to Hot Wheels

"Okay I got you cutie pie" replies Hot Wheels in an understanding yet flirtatious tone with a wink

"Ugh just lay on your back and I will lay on mine okay?" says Rallo in an annoyed tone

They both lay on their backs on the mat staring at the ceiling

"Hey Rallo?" asks Hot Wheels in a curious tone

"Yeah what is it?" responds Rallo with a sigh in a slightly annoyed tone

"I was just wondering…." Responds Hot Wheels as he trails off and looks away with a blush

"Yeah…." Replies Rallo trailing off as well

"Have you ever been kissed before?" asks Hot Wheels with a blush

"Yeah plenty of times why?" asks Rallo curious at where this is going

"What's it feel like?" asks Hot Wheels in a curious tone still blushing madly

"Like nothing else on earth you should know you have been kissed before…" Rallo trails off as he notices Hot Wheels bite his bottom lip and blush even more

"You have never been kissed?!" asks Rallo in a surprised tone

"No never" responds Hot Wheels with a blush yet again

"You don't know what you're missing man" responds Rallo still surprised at Hot Wheels revelation

Hot Wheels looks away embarrassed after that they stay silent for a while

"Hey Rallo?" asks Hot Wheels in a curious tone

"What is it Hot Wheels?" responds Rallo yet again in a frustrated tone

"Can you teach me?" asks Hot Wheels nervously biting his bottom lip

"What?!" replies Rallo in a surprise and shocked tone

_:He can't be serious he doesn't really expect me to do this: _

"Can you teach me please?…I…..I know it's not easy I know that you like girls but please?" asks Hot Wheels in an almost pleading tone

Rallo looks at Hot Wheels and then looks around the room to make sure everyone is asleep and see's everybody is asleep

"Okay fine I will do it but you better not tell anybody" says Rallo in a stern tone

"Okay okay I won't I promise" says Hot Wheels with a happy tone and a smile on his face

"Okay good now you put your lips out like puckering after eating sour candy" says Rallo as Hot Wheels does as Rallo says "okay now you close your eyes and lean close" Hot Wheels does exactly that Rallo then does the same as he and Hot Wheels lips meet

_:His lips are so sweet like a jolly rancher I won't lie he is incredibly attractive for a boy…damn I am enjoying this: _

Rallo deepens the kiss putting his hand on Hot Wheels side pulling him close Hot Wheels moans slightly touching Rallo's face the two lay there kissing for the longest time before finally breaking the kiss

"That…that… was amazing" says Rallo slightly breathless

"You're amazing" says Hot Wheels in a sweet tone with a look of love on his face

Rallo and Hot Wheels kiss several more times enjoying and can't getting enough of each other's lips before finally going to sleep holding each other in loving embrace

_:This truly turned out to be the best naptime ever: Thinks Rallo to himself_


End file.
